In order to manage large collections of media assets such as video and audio data, segments of such media assets are associated with metadata to enable the retrieval of such data from, for example, a media server in which the data is stored. The metadata that is associated with such data typically provides information about the data such as the data's elements or attributes (e.g., name, size, type), records or structures (e.g., length, fields, columns) and data about the data (e.g., where it is located, how it is associated, ownership).
In order to acquire information provided by the metadata about a desired video based media asset such as a video media asset, a user can query the media server for this information. This information, although helpful, is not typically viewed in conjunction with the video media asset. To view this information in conjunction with the video media asset a slate can be created, which includes information about the video media asset, to appear prior to viewing the video media asset. The information on the slate, however, must be entered manually by a user in a time consuming process. In addition, the production of a slate requires expensive video equipment such as a character generator and a time code generator, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for automatically generating a slate in a short period of time at a relatively inexpensive cost.